


pain into power

by AslansCompass



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Season 5 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslansCompass/pseuds/AslansCompass
Summary: What might happen when Ruby and Daisy meet face to face





	pain into power

Daisy stumbled out of the chamber, shoving the door to one side. She leaned against the wall for a moment, breathing heavily. Her Inhuman powers whirled around the gravitonium, soaking like a sponger. The sensation was sickening, worse than any flight on the Zephyr. Up was supposed to be up; down was supposed to be down, not spinning like a pinwheel.

"You!" Ruby burst through the door, weapon in hand. "You--you took it! You--"

"Yeah," Daisy muttered.

"That was mine. I was born for it, I trained for it--you will never be the Destroyer of Worlds!"

"Neither will you." Daisy extended one arm, preparing to gather power. "You know why? Cause that's a choice I'm never going to make."

"You don't understand. It's all I've ever meant to be.  You're nobody. You were never ready for this."

"Listen, I know all about crap parents trying to make you into a weapon. First time I met my father, he tried to drag me into an underground temple, make me transform.  My friend died trying to stop him. I still had a choice. And I chose my team. They're the ones who care about me."

"You don't deserve this!"

Daisy laughed. "Deserve what? The power to rip the world in two? Well, news flash, it doesn't matter if you deserve it or not. What matters is what you do with it." For a moment, she remembered Grand Central Station, her first mission. It felt like centuries ago.  "The world's been messed up enough. I'm going to protect it. "


End file.
